christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Teódosio de Gouveia
Teódosio Clemente de Gouveia (May 13, 1889—February 6, 1962) was a Portuguese Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church, who served as Archbishop of Lourenço Marques in Mozambique from 1940 until his death, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1946 by Pope Pius XII. Biography Teódosio Clemente de Gouveia was born in São Jorge to farmers Clemente Francisco de Gouveia and Ana Augusta Jardim. Baptized on May 25, 1889 by Vicar José Calisto de Andrade, he entered Our Lady of the Incarnation Seminary, run by the Claretians, in Funchal on October 4, 1905. The seminary was confiscated in 1910 by revolutionaries, and Gouveia and his fellow students were taken to the Claretian house of studies in Paris in 1912. Due to the German invasion, they were again moved in 1914, this time to the Lazarist seminary in Dax. Gouveia, during his time in Paris, also attended the Seminary of Saint-Sulpice and Catholic Institute of Paris. Gouveia, who had joined the Lazarists in 1911, left the order in 1915. He then went to Rome in January 1916 to study at the Pontifical Gregorian University (from where he obtained doctorates in theology and in canon law), whilst residing at the Colégio Português. After receiving the subdiaconate and diaconate in 1918, Gouveia was eventually ordained to the priesthood by Cardinal Basilio Pompilj on April 19, 1919. He attended the School of Social Studies in Bergamo from 1920 to 1921, when he entered the University of Louvain. Returning to Madeira in 1922, he was named secretary of the ecclesiastical chamber of the Diocese of Funchal and a professor at its seminary. Gouveia was Vice-Rector (1929-1934) and later Rector (1934-1936) of the Pontifical Portuguese College in Rome. During this time, he also served as rector of the church of Sant'Antonio dei Portoghesi. He was raised to the rank of Privy Chamberlain of His Holiness on November 26, 1931, and Domestic Prelate of His Holiness on April 23, 1934. On May 18, 1936, Gouveia was appointed Territorial Prelate of Mozambique and Titular Bishop of Leuce. He received his episcopal consecration on the following July 5 from Cardinal Raffaele Rossi, with Archbishops Ernesto Senna de Oliveira and Ildebrando Antoniutti serving as co-consecrators, in S. Antonio dei Portoghesi. Gouveira was later named the first Archbishop of Lourenço Marques on September 4, 1940, being installed on January 18, 1941. Pope Pius XII created him Cardinal Priest of San Pietro in Vincoli in the consistory of February 18, 1946. Gouveia, the first resident cardinal of Africa in modern times, was elevated to the College of Cardinals in order to emphasize the "colonial peoples' right to effective representation in world affairs"TIME Magazine. The Roads to Rome January 7, 1946. He was one of the cardinal electors who participated in the 1958 papal conclave that selected Pope John XXIII. He died from leukemiaTIME Magazine. Milestones February 16, 1962 at 3:45 p.m. in his archiepiscopal residence in Lourenço Marques, at age 72. After lying in state in his residence until the next day, the Cardinal was buried behind the main altar of the metropolitan cathedral following a funeral Mass there on February 8, 1962. Trivia *His godparents were Teodósio Francisco de Gouveia and Maria Rosa Jardim. *In 1939, Bishop Gouveia was awarded the Grand Cross of the Ordem de Cristo. After his elevation as a cardinal, he was given the Grand Cross of Ordem do Infante D. Henrique in 1961. *He was a champion of Catholic educationIbid.. References External links *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:Cardinals created by Pope Pius XII Category:1889 births Category:1962 deaths Category:Portuguese cardinals Category:Portuguese Roman Catholics Category:20th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:Roman Catholic Territorial Prelates de:Teodósio Clemente de Gouveia fr:Teodosio Clemente de Gouveia it:Teodósio Clemente de Gouveia no:Teodósio Clemente de Gouveia pl:Teódosio Clemente de Gouveia pt:Teodósio Clemente de Gouveia